Playboy vs Playgirl
by dita3006
Summary: Baginya, hari esok, lusa, dan seterusnya sangatlah suram 5 tahun silam kematian ke-2 orangtuanya secara tragis SEBUAH PERHATIAN, KASING SAYANG, dan CINTA Aku merindukannya Kau di mana? Kalian satu orang Aku ingin membuatmu jera Dan aku, akan tetap melakukan semua hal yang sudah kurencanakan Hinata, kau hanya perlu membantuku Aku tahu, kau juga yakin siapa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya
1. Chapter 1

"Playboy vs. Playgirl"

Author : Fadita Nurul Aini

#NoCopas_NoBully_Please!

Prolog

Baginya, hari esok, lusa, dan seterusnya sangatlah suram. Pemikiran tersebut keluar semenjak 5 tahun silam, yang membuat kehidupannya berubah 180o. Di mana dia harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan, yang sangat menghatam dirinya. Yaitu kematian kedua orangtuanya yang sangat tragis, yang meninggalkan dirinya dan kakanya berdua. Hanya berdua. Tak ada sanak keluarga satupun yang tersisa, karena mereka semuapun telah tiada.

Tapi, 3 tahun dari kejadian tragis tersebut, dia merubah segala tentang dirinya. Dari meninggalkan nama kecilnya, merubah penampilannya, dan merubah sifat serta sikapnya. Perubahan yang sangat drastis.

Dan di sinilah dia berdiri...


	2. Chapter 2

**Playboy vs. Playgirl**

Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Dita3006/Fadita Nurul Aini

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tampan"

"Dia seperti pangeran yang turun dari khayangan"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnyaa.."

"Tidak, dia akan menjadi milikku"

"Enak saja"

"Dia calon suamiku"

"Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Iya, mana mungkin dia mau menjadi suamimu"

""Mungkin sih mungkin, tapi dalam mimpimu!"

"Akan ku buktikan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi." Dia berbicara dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan mana yang tajam, menatap semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf senpai"

Dan orang yang dipanggil senpai itu mendelik kesal. Dan dia segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat ke arah belakang. Ke arah kerumunan yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

"Dia sangat dingin dan mengerikan yaa" Ucap salah satu orang dari kerumunan tersebut, setelah orang yang dipanggil senpai itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu, apakah kalian tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan di atas?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFICTION _

.

.

.

_Di tempat lain..._

"Hei forehead!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. _Yaps!_ Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu murid di SMP Kartika Bangsa.

"Ada apa Ino?" jawab seorang gadis yang dipanggil forehead.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui mu. Dan salahkah jika aku ingin menemui sahabatnya yang super sibuk untuk bermain boneka saja?"

"Could you repeat again, please Ino?" jawab gadis itu sambil melepas headset yang sedari tadi menggantung di telinganya. Oke, jangan lupakan tatapan sinis yang senantiasa dia lemparkan kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Okay, Sakura, to be kind , I repeat my words earlier"

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui mu. Salahkah jika aku ingin menemui sahabatnya yang super sibuk untuk bermain boneka saja?!" jawab Ino dengan tampang yang tak kalah sinis.

"Aku tidak bermain boneka." Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap sekolah. Sekolah yang sudah ditempatinya dari kelas 1 smp.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada area parkir. Dan kini, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan saja sahabatnya yang pirang itu.

"Sakura, my boy ke mana ya ra?"

"Ra, please jawab. Aku ini sahabatmu. Masa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Ino masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku ra."

"Hei, sakuuu.." Ino berbalik menatap sakura. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah seorang Ino yang melotot saat ia melihat Sakura yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Bahkan, tempatt Sakura berada pun, sudah sangat jauh dari tampat Ino berdiri.

_Dan kini.._

"SAKURAA!" teriak Ino sambil berlari menuju Sakura dengan mata yang masih melotot dan tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

.

.

.

"Hei teme, kau mau masuk SMA mana? Kalo aku sih, Kharisma Bangsa. Sekolah yang mewah itu... Aku udah janjian sama my girl malah. Kau mau masuk mana?" Ucap cowok berambut duren tersebut, yang masih setia bermain gadgetnya itu.

"Sama." Ucap cowok it singkat. Dengan sangat singkat. Malah, tanpa menengok sedikitpun pula. Dan jawaban itu, membuat cowok berambut duren berhenti memainkan gadgetnya. Cowok yang kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa?!" ucap cowok berambut emo dengan nada kesal yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tentu saja kesal, karena tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi terhadap dirinya.

"Why?"

Cowok berambut emo yang kita kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Katanya mau ke Amerika?"

"Ada mainan baru di Kharisma Bangsa." Ucapnya agak keras agar tidak terkalahkan oleh bisingnya kelas.

"What! Mau mainin cewek yang lebih tua?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto sangat berpengaruh terhadap Sasuke. _Buktinya?_ Kini seorang Sasuke sedang mendelik kesal.

"Bentar lagi kan kita lulus. Itu berarti kita akan melanjutkan ke SMA kan? Dan cewek itu juga akan melanjutkan ke SMA. Begitu maksudnya" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan di ujung kalimatnya.

"Oh, kan di Amerika juga seperti itu. Kenapa tidak bersekolah di Amerika saja?"

"Cewek akan masuk SMA Kharisma Bangsa juga." Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian, sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Ke mana?"

"Toilet."

.

.

.

.

_Kantin SMP Katika Bangsa.._

"Sa, kamu mau pesan makanan apa?" tanya Ino

"Ada juga aku yang nanya, kamu mau pesan makanan apa?"

"O iya ya, kan kamu yang mau traktiran.." Ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura.

"Iyaa.."

"Salah sendiri tadi main ninggalin aja" ucap Ino dengan tampang cueknya.

"Udah deh, kamu mau makan apa Ino sahabtkuu?" ucap Sakura sambil memasukkan gadgetnya ke dalam tas.

"Sama seperti makanan yang mau kamu pesan aja ra"

"Pelayan.." panggil Sakura dengan nada yang halus. Perempuan dengan badan yang tidak tinggi, tetapi ideal. Perempuan dengan rambut permen kapas, mata emerald yang indah, senyumannya yang manis, kulitnya yang putih cerah, dan wajah yang sangat lembut. Tapi, dibalik itu semuaa... _Berhati-hatilah!_

"Iya, mau pesan apa ya?"

"Nasi goreng seafood 2 porsi, sama jus mangga 2 porsi juga ya.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, ditunggu ya mbak." Ucap pelayan itu, dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan Sakura serta Ino. Yamanaka Ino yang berambut pirang, dengan badan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sakura (walau ga sampe 10 cm yaa), mata aquarimenya yang indah, dan kulit putihnya yang halus, serta wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Jadi, jangan heran, kalau Sakura dan Ino selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Sakura dengan wajahnya yang manis, dan Ino dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ra, baik dehh..."

"Ya ya ya ya"

"Ra, ngomong-ngomong beneran kamu mau masuk SMA Kharisma Bangsa? Kenapa nggak ke London aja? Kan, di sana dapat beasiswa 80 % ra?"

"Nggak, sekolah di Kharisma gratis ini." Ucap Sakura sambil memainkan kembali gadgetnya.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Aku dapat beasiswa sebesar itukan, nggak dari prestasi non akademik yang _dance_ doang no"

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus sebesar itu sih ra? Aku yang selalu rangking 2 di bawah kamu, olahraga basket kita sama walau kamu yang kaptennya, kamu tim redaksi majalah, aku tim redaksi majalah, kamu_ dancer_, aku _dancer_, aku nyanyi, kamu nyanyi, tapi aku cuman 65 % ra" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Kamu TIDAK bisa main musik." Dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak'.

Oke, Ino kalah telak, dan Ino pun memasang muka cemberut. Sakura yang melihat wajah Ino, tersenyum menang.

"Dan satu lagi, aku salah satu atlet catur Suna" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang sangat pelan sekali...

"Permisi, ini pesanannya mbak, maaf lama." Ucap pelayan itu. Pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Makasih ya mbak, ini bayarannya. Dan ambil saja jika ada kembalian." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang ramah.

Sakura melirik Ino. Dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayolah Inooo... Jangan ngambek oke" ucap Sakura dan mengedipkan matanya saat Ino meliriknya.

"Iya, iyaa.." ujar Ino. Dan mereka pun makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ruang Ketua Osis SMP Kartika Bangsa_

"Permisi.." Ucap seorang perempuan indigo.

"Iya, silahkan masuk." Ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, saya Hyuuga Hinata mengantarkan sebuah undangan untuk SMP Kartika Bangsa, untuk ikut merayakan pesta yang diadakan oleh SMP saya, SMP Nusa Bangsa."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kami mengundang SMP Kartika Bangsa untuk datang ke pesta ini. Mungkin terlalu mewah untuk dibilang pesta. Di acara-.."

"Stop. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu Hinata-san"

"Hmm, terima kasih-.."

"Sakura"

"Ah, iya, terima kasih Sakura-san." Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Baiklah, silahkan jelaskan lebih banyak Hinata-san." Ucapan dengan nada yang menuntut. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit tegang. Karena iya yakin, perempuan yang sedang berada di depannya ini, adalah perempuan yang sempat menjadi masa lalu kembarannya. Kembarannya yang mengalami hilang ingatan. Walaupun perempuan itu sedikit berbeda. Ya, hanya sedikit. Hanya pada sifat, perilaku, dan tatapannya-menurut Hinata.

"Baiklah, di acara tersebut ada perlombaan. Yang bersangkutan, ada lomba berpidato untuk tingkat SD dan SMP, lomba band untuk SMP, lomba fashion show untuk SD dan SMP, lomba story telling Inggris untuk SD dan SMP, lomba-.."

"E-eh, apakah kalian juga mengadakan lomba dance, Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, kami tidak mengadakannya. Tapi, di puncak acara siapapun boleh menantang tim _dance_ kami. Acara ini diadakkan 5 hari. Dan diharapkan ada perwakilan dari sekolah anda untuk mengikuti lomba dan menginap. Lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca saja undangannya, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang begitu anggun. Dan Sakura cukup terdiam.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Lomba? Nginap 5 hari? Menantang tim _dance_ SMP Nusa Bangsa? Boleh juga. Ku rasa, aku bisa mendapatkan si Uchiha itu. Menaklukkan cowok yang akhir-akhir ini sering melirik kepadanya, saat mereka bertemu. Ya, sepertinya dia juga sedang mengincarku untuk dijadikan mainannya. Bolehlahh...

Oke Uchiha, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Kau atau aku? Ku rasa, kehormatan telak kepadaku jika aku berhasil menaklukkanmu Uchiha.

**Author P.O.V**

"_Battle dance_?" Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit takut akan perilaku Sakura di hadapannya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkannya Hinata-san. Ah-tidak. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hinata-chan?" ucap Sakura, yang kini bibirnya dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut, tulus, dan Hinatapun melihat sebuah tatapan yang memohon. Tatapan kesepian, yang membuat hati Hinata berdesir entah kenapa. Dia seperti sangat merasakan apa yang sedang Sakura alami.

"Iya Sakura-san, kalau begitu.. Saya memanggilmu dengan Sakura-chan boleh?" Ucap Hinata dengan lembut dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hm.." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dia pun bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya. Dan dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinatapun, jadi ikut bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. Tidak lupa, dengan tatapan bingung dari Hinata, terhadap orang yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Baiklah, kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan.." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang begitu tulus di wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam, dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar. Bahkan Hinata yakin. Sangat yakin. Kalau ia tidak ingat di mana dia sekarang, dapat dipastikan dia akan menjatuhkan kursi yang baru saja dia duduki.

Yang membuatnya gemetar itu, adalah u-..

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan.

"E-eh.. Iya Sakura-chan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, juga senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Hinata yang tak kalah lembutnya. Disertai senyuman yang sangat indah.

Sakura yang kesenangan, langsung menerjang Hinata. Memeluk Hinata dengan kuat.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik yaa.." ucap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Iya Sakura. Jangan lupa datang yaaa... Aku berharap, kau ikut mewakili sekolahmu ini yaa..."

"Iya Hinata"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Saku-chan.."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Hinata-chan."

"Iya Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author :**

Oke, semuanyaaa... Maaf ya kalo banyak yang salah.. Aku baru pertama kali buat fanfic ini. Jadi, aku mohon sarannya yaa.. Tolong dikritik sama dibantu ya kawan, tapi pake bahasa yang baik and sopan yee :)

Untuk yang udah ngasih aku review, makasih ya.. Terutama atas bantuannyaa... :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Iya Sakura. Jangan lupa datang yaaa... Aku berharap, kau ikut mewakili sekolahmu ini yaa..."

"Iya Hinata"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Saku-chan.."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Hinata-chan."

"Iya Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Playboy vs. Playgirl**

Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Dita3006/Fadita Nurul Aini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino"

"Iya Sakuu... Ada apa sih? Sepertinya, kau lagi aneh saat ini"

"Sebelum pulang, aku mau kita ke restoran dekat taman dulu ya, dan kau harus ikut."

**Ino P.O.V.**

Aduhh... Sakura ke mana sihh? Aku kan jadi bingung antara pulang duluan atau nunggu dia sampai selesai rapat osis itu... Serius deh, badanku yang indah ini udak pegal-pegal tau ra! Mau banget rasanya ninggalin dia, tapi kasihan juga sih.. Masalahnyakan, ini udah sore, _plus_ mau malam lagi. Kan udah jam 05.30. Nanti dia pulang sendirian, malam-malam, diculik, terus dibunuh gimana? Gawat banget kalau sakura sampai dibunuh, nanti kakaknya nanya-nanya sampai telingaku pecah gimana? Ok, ok. Stop Inooo... Lama-lama kamu bisa gila kalau mikirin hal-hal seperti ini tentang Sakura. Emang sih, Sakura itu bisa jadi anak yang manja di depan kakaknya. Tapi kan kamu tahu sendiri tentang diri dia yang sebenarnya... Dia hanyalah temanmu yang rapuh, yang butuh dunia fantasi, yang butuh kasih sayang lebih, dan mungkin juga, dia butuh tempat pelampiasan atas kejadian 5 tahun silam. Ok _fixs_, rasanya aku memang sudah semakin gila. Awas ya kau Sakura, kau akan ku maki-maki sampai kau menangis, memohon-mohon hingga _su_-

"Ino"

"Iya Sakuu... Ada apa sih? Sepertinya, kau lagi aneh saat ini" Oke, sebentar lagi akan kumaki-maki kau Sakura!

"Sebelum pulang, aku mau kita ke restoran dekat taman dulu ya, dan kau harus ikut."

"Hah?"

**Author P.O.V.**

"Hah?" Sakura pun langsung berjalan mendahului Ino terlebih dahulu. Berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih terkaget di belakangnya.

**Ino P.O.V**

Oke, kau jahat kepada temanmu ini Sakuuu... Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Bahkan, di dalam kalimatmu itu, sangat mengandung bahwa kau tidak menginkan adanya penolakan. Betapa kejamnya dirimu ra.

"Ino"

Hah.. Oke Ino, sabar ya... Nanti juga dia akan merasakan pembalasannya tanpa campur tangan darimu Ino...

"Oke, oke. Aku temani kau ke restoran. Hanya sebentar saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus sedari tadi. Meninggalkan rasa nyaman bagi yang merasakan, dan rasa kantuk karena angin itu datang pada saat yang tepat. Layaknya kedua gadis yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sebuah meja dengan dua hidangan es krim, yang tak jauh dari kaca. Dari kaca tersebut, mereka dapat melihat sebuah taman. Bukan taman yang begitu indah. Hanya taman yang dihuni oleh anak-anak kecil, walaupun tak kalah indah dengan taman yang berada disekolah mereka sendiri. Dan mereka berdua, sama-sama terperangkap di dalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, si pirang membuka pembicaraan, mengeluarkan pendapat yang sedari tadi ia pendam sendirian. Dan membuka pembicaraan yang lumayan panjang.

"Sakura, ku pikir kau hanya membeli makanan lalu langsung pulang. Tapi, ternyata kau malah membeli es krim. Dan anehnya, kau juga menraktirku es krim yang sama dengan es krim yang kau pesan. Dan sekarang, kita terduduk di dalam kebisingan yang ditemani oleh angin yang sedari tadi berhembus. Sekarang sudah pukul 18.41."

"Hm?"

"Kau hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kata, yang mungkin tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa yang kau ucapkan itu adalah sebuah kata."

"Ya." Sakura mulai memakan kembali es krimnya, setelah melirik Ino yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Menurutku, kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau sedang membuka lembaran lamamu itu?"

"Kurasa."

"Kau bilang, kau begitu terluka di masa lalu mu itu."

"Itu semua tidak akan pernah hilang seratus persen no. Aku ingin kembali ke salah satu peristiwa di dalam masa laluku itu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa lainnya. Bisakah? Kurasa tidak." Sakura tertunduk, setalah menandaskan es krimnya itu. Mata yang selalu dihiasa tatapan dingin, kesal, dan tajam itu berubah drastis. Ya, Sakura tak pernah bisa bersandiwara jika sudah mengingat salah satu peristiwa di masa lalunya itu. Masa lalu yang menurutnya indah.

"Tidak bisa begitu ra, kau sudah dewasa. Kitakan sudah belajar tentang pertumbuhan. Pertumbuhan itu bersifat _irreversibel_ ra. Sama seperti kehidupan yang kita jalani ini." Sungguh, Ino tersentuh melihat Sakura yang sekarang. Ino yang selalu bersama dengan Sakura, sejujurnya tidak mengetahui peristiwa apa yang dapat membuat Sakura seperti ini.

"Aku mau jujur"

"Jujur saja kalau kau sudah siap. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu. Akukan sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri Sakuraaa..." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman ramah yang membuat wajahmu sangat cantik.

"Kau cantik ji-"

"Wow! Kau mau jujur tentang kecantikanku Sakura ?! Aku tidak menyangka!"Ucap Ino yang hampir saja melompat saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Untung saja hanya hampir. _Jika tidak?_ *Pikir sendiri sajalahh*

"Jika tersenyum. Dan bukan itu yang sebnarnya ingin ku bicarakan Inoo" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Oke, sekarang Ino merasa tersentil. Ino sadar, Sakura sedang serius. Bahkan, ada nada manja dari kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Iya Sakuraaa... Kau bisa mulai bercerita."

"Jadi.. Peristiwa itu adalah sebuah peristiwa di mana aku kabur dari pemakaman no."

"Apa yang menarik dari pemakaman?"

"Aku kabur menuju bukit yang tak jauh dari pemakaman. Kira-kira 3 bukit dari rumahku yang sekarang. Itu jika kita melewati daerah yang bisa disebut hutan."

"Lalu?"

"Iya, aku kabur ke bukit terdekat dari pemakaman tersebut. Aku merusak tanaman-tanaman di sana dengan sebilah pisau yang kubawa. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah tatapan yang menusuk ke arahku. Aku yakin, dia bukanlah sebuah penjahat, apalagi sebuah mafia kelas atas yang ingin membunuku. Karena aku sangat merasakan pijakan kakinya yang semakin mendekatiku. Begitu juga dengan tatapannya yang kian lama kian menusuk. Aku tidak mengambil ancang-ancang sedikitpun. Aku hanya menghentikan aksiku Ino. Tapi, saat aku berbalik, pada saat itu pula aku terjerumus ke dalam matanya." Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya itu.

"Jatuh Cinta."

"Ya, tanpa mengetahui namanya sedikitpun."

"Aneh."

"Kau tidak tahu Ino.."

"Tentu saja, aku belum mendengar semuanya dari mulut manismu itu Sakura. Walau mulutmu itu selalu apa adanya jika dihadapanku."

"Dia yang menangkan tangisanku saat itu.. Dia yang mendengar semua keluh kesahku pada saat itu. Dia yang meluruskan jalan hidupku setelah dirimu. Dia yang memberikan sentuhan hangat kepadaku. Dia yang pertama kalinya membuatku terpesona Ino. Layaknya kau terpesona pada pacarmu itu Ino."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Ada satu lagi yang belum kau nyatakan kepadaku Sa-ku-ra." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memaksa. Tentu saja kini Ino penasaran dengan kalimat terpenting yang belum Sakura keluarkan dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Oke, aku jujur."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukannya."

"Ada lagi."

"Rasa rindu itu terobati saat aku bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Mungkin dia orang yang sama."

"Tidak mungkin walaupun aroma mereka saamaaa.." Ucap Sakura dengan menyenderkan punggungnya kembali. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Karena itu sangat mustahil untuknya.

"Bisa saja mereka sama. Ayolah, memang apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu adalah suatu hal yang tak mungkin?"

"Aku bertabrakan dengan cowok itu, dan cowok itu mengataiku dengan sebutan yang kurasa sangat menyindirku. Menyentil hatiku ini Inooo... Percayalah pada sahabatmu ini.."

"Memangnya dia mengatakan apa?"

"P-L-A-Y-G-I-R-L"

"Mana mungkin dia tahu kalau kau itu seorang playgirl?"

"Karna dia seorang playboy dari sekolah SMP Nusa Bangsa." Ucap Sakura dengan menatap Ino serius. Tatapan tanpa air mata yang mengenanginya lagi.

"Jangan bilang dia anggota dari geng itu.." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik dan juga penasaran yang dia layangkan kepada gadis bersurai merah muda dihadapannya itu.

"Iya dia dari geng yang kau maksud itu. Dia seorang Uchiha"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan Ino.

"HAH?" Teriak Ino yang mengundang tatapan heran dari para pengunjung yang datang ke restoran tersebut. Tidak lupa loncatan dari gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Ino pula.

"Pelankan suaramu sahabatku."

"Ok, tapi kau benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Ino yang sudah mendudukkan kembali badannya, dan dengan suara yang telah dipelankan.

"Iya, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku juga sedang tidak berbohong. Aku serius. Dua ataupun lebih dari sebuat kata serius. Itu yang membuatku sangat tidak percaya Ino. Walaupun aku merasakan sebuah tatapan yang agak berbeda, dari tatapan dia ke mantan-mantannya yang merupakan temanku juga."

"Tatapannya berbeda?"

"Iya, hanya untuk pertama. Pertama sebelum dia mengucapkan satu kata itu."

"Mungkinkah?" tanya Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang mengangkat.

"Ya, ada suatu rencana atau mungkin rahasia." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang misterius. Tentu saja Ino mengetahui arti dari senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Itu adalah salah satu yang membuatmu tertarik untuk memainkannya. Iya bukan?"

"Iya, dan mengungkapkan keseluruhannya Ino. Dan kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, setidaknya aku berhasil menaklukkan sang playboy sejati."

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh hati."

"Tidak."

"Ayo pulang."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa lagi? Sudah berjam-jam kita di sini."

"Aku belum selesai bernostalgia Ino."

"Bernostalgia apa lagi sih?"

"Membuka lembaran lama."

"Kau ini." Ino mendelik kesal dan memandang taman kembali. Menunggu hingga Sakura bosan bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya itu.

"Lagi pula ada hal menarik yang menuju tempat ini." Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang jelas dibibirnnya, dengan tangan yang menunjuk arah pintu. Tak lupa tatapan dingin ia keluarkan. Dan Ino yang melihat reaksi Sakura, segera melemparkan arah pandangannya menuju pintu restoran. Yap! Tepat sekali. Ino melihat gerombolan tersebut. Gerombolan anak SMP sebelah. SMP Nusa Bangsa. Dan gerombolan tersebut mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu restoran.

"Merekaa" Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Lebih tepatnya penasaran tentang apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

"Lebih asikkan?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan seringai yang lebih terpampang jelas. Tapi, sesaat sebelum gerombolan tersebut melihat ke arahnya, Sakura terlebih dahulu mengganti seringai tersebut dengan senyuman manis yang lembut kepada mereka. Hanya sesaat, dan Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat seringai tersebut.

.

.

"Hei, cewek itu manis ya?" tanya seorang cewek bersurai indigo yang berada di sebelah cowok berambut duren. Atau yang kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Disebelahnya Naruto, ada cowok bernama Suigetsu, Sai, lalu Uchiha Sasuke yang lengannya sedang dipeluk oleh cewek bersurai pirang-Shion.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja manisan kau sayang.. Ayo, katanya kau mau mesan makanan." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khassnya yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Iya, semuanya.. Aku sama Naruto mesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang dulu ya.." Tanpa memedulikan mereka semua, Hinata dan Naruto pergi memesan makanan untuk mereka semuanya.

"Hei, manisan akulahh... Iya kan Sasuke-_kun_..." Ucap cewek yang bernama Shion tersebut dengan nada yang teramat manja dan sangat keras. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan Ino mendelik geli.

"Ternyataaa..."

"Ternyata apa Sai?" Ucap ketua geng mereka, alias Sasuke.

"Pacarku berteman dengan playgirl." Ucap Sai dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari kekasihnya-_Ino_. Sasuke mendang cewek yang dimaksud Sai. Tentu saja hanya sekilas. Yang benar-benar dia lihat itu adalah cewek bersurai merah muda yang bernama Sakura. Playgirl SMP Kartika Bangsa, yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di sekolahnya itu. Memang dia seorang playgirl, tapi dia tidak pernah memainkan cowok yang satu sekolah dengannya, dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasannya apa.

"Mereka menuju ke arah kita." Ucap Suigetsu. Dan semua orang di sana menyadarinya. Begitu juga Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah kembali.

_Kemudian.._

"SHION!" teriak Ino sembari menarik lengan Shion dari lengan Sasuke.

"Aisshh.. Bisakah dipelankan Yamanaka Ino?" ucap Sakura, setengah menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Ino.

"Lepaskan aku Ino!" teriak Ino dengan penuh berani. Sementara yang lain, hanya melongo menyaksikan kejadian barusan, _minus Sasuke_.

"Tidak! Kau memalukan keluarga! Ternyata ini gengmu selama di sekolah. Dan aku juga bingung terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mataku ini, yang menyebabkan aku baru menyadari adanya kau di sini!" Ucap Ino dengan amarahnya yang telah meluap-luap.

"Tentu saja pembicaran kita sebelumnya akan niat kita untuk bernostalgia Ino, ditambah lagi kekasihmu yang ada di dalam gerombolan ini." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastik, dengan gayanya yang berdiri, menandakan bahwa dia berasal dari golongan atas. Dengan posisi tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada, ditambah dengan tatapan tak suka dengan tatapan para pengunjung. Tentu saja tatapan tersebut berasal dari suara sahabatnya ini.

"Dasar sepupu tak tau diri!" Ucap Ino dengan sadisnya.

"Kau yang tidak tau diri!" Shionpun tak mau kalah. Bahkan tangannya sudah terlepas dari pegangan erat Ino.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Ucap Sakura-_dengan nada yang mengandung nada menyerah_-sembari menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal sedikitpun.

"Tidak!" Ucap kedua orang tersebut-_Ino dan Shion_-.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Ucap Sakura dengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari restoran.

"Mantan mafia."

Dheg

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Ocehan Ino dan Shion berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Hinata, dan Suigetsu. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Sakura masih setia menghadap pintu restoran yang sudah setengah membuka, membuka karena tangannya memang sudah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau mencium bahwa diantara kita adalah salah seorang yang merupakan mantan mafia Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh penasaran.

"Apa benar Sasuke-_kun_? Aku jadi takut.." Ucap Shion, sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Apa dia orang yang telah membunuh saudaraku Uzumaki Karin? Mafia menjijikkan itu yang sudah gila, yang sangat ingin untuk kubunuh. Kubunuh sama dengan sadisnya dia membunuh saudaraku. Saudara satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Bahkan kini aku hanya sebatang kara! Padahal, dia tak ada apa-apanya denganku." tanya Naruto lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat Sakura tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya kepada pintu restoran, menahan amarah. Ino yang menyadari aura kemarahan Sakura, segera menarik Sakura pergi, tapi tak berhasil. Itu semua karena Sakura menahan dirinya, bahkan berbalik arah, dan menatap tajam Naruto. Semua tak sadar akan tatapan tajam dari Sakura, kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya karena sedari tadi Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura tanpa mengalihkannya sedikitpun. Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Uzumaki Karin hah?!" nada membentak Sakura dan tatapan tajam yang setia mengarah kepada Naruto. Tangan yang terkepal kuat, dan rahangnya yang mengeras, membuat yang ditatap tersentak.

"Haruno-_san_." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Apa urusanmu? Mengapa aku mendengar nada tak suka?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika aku orang yang membunuhnya. Sekarang juga, APAKAH KAU BERANI MELAWAN AKU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN KATA-KATAMU TADI KALAU KAU BISA MEMBUNUH MAFIA ITU!" Ucapan yang membuat semua orang tersentak.

"SAKURA!" Ino tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Sakura. Sungguh, ini bukan keinginannya.

"KAU?!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Iya." Ucapan Sakura memelan, tetapi sangat terkandung nada keyakinan di dalamnya. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Sakura, _tapi_-

"Berhenti Naruto." Ucapan dingin itu membuat pergerakan Naruto berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Aku tahu dia hanya kekasih masa lalumu sebelum kau bertemu dengan cewek misterius dibukit itu. Aku cukup tau Sas!" Tangan Naruto terkepal dengan sangat kuat.

"Cermati setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu dengan baik Naruto." Ucap Suigetsu, mengambil alih pembicaraan Sasuke. Narutopuun terduduk kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_.. Tahan amarahmu yaa" Ucap Hinata sembari mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Ketua Osis tak tau diri." Desis Naruto dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Sakura, kau ada-ada saja." Ucap Ino dengan nada setengah berbisik. Dan itu meyakinkan Sasuke, semuanya tentang gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Ikut aku ya sayang.." Ucap Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino menjauh dari gerombolan itu. Ino pun hanya menurut, meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun mengerti, dan membiarkan Ino pergi. Sasuke yang mengerti keadaan, juga menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura merasakan dirinya membeku walau tetap mengikuti arah Sasuke menarik dirinya. Dan kini, mereka telah sampai di parkiran. Dan Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh atletisnya ke motornya yang berada di parkiran itu.

"Kau mengikutiku heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Tapi Sakura tak menjawabnya. Justru Sakura berani menyelami matanya, menatap dengan sangat dalam. Sasuke pun membiarkan Sakura menatapnya seperti itu. Dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Dia. Apakah sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini sama dengan sosok itu? Apakah mereka satu orang? Tapi... Apa mungkin?

Kau.. Kau di mana? Bahkan aku tak sempat menanyakan siapa namamu. Bagaimana aku menemukanmu?

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Aku yakin ini kau. Kalian sama-sama bernama Sakura. Mata kalian sama, rambut kalian sama, dan kalung yang kau pakai sangat meyakinkan. Ya, kau adalah kau. Kalian satu orang. Tapi, aku takkan mengakui ini terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin membuatmu jera terlebih dahulu. Kita akan bermain terlebih dahulu, gadisku yang hilang. Haruno Sakura, kau akan menjadi milikku.

**Author P.O.V.**

"Aku antar kau pulang, playgirl." Sasuke menaiki motor ninjanya, memakai helmnya, dan menghidupkan motor ninjanya itu, motor kebanggaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya playboy." Sakura pun ikut menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Aku akan ngebut, pegangan." Sasuke mengucapkannya sembari menarik tangan Sakura, agar tangan Sakura melingkari perutnya. Tapi, Sakura menahan.

"Ingin kupeluk, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, dingin. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab melalui kata-kata. Sasuke hanya menarik paksa tangan Sakura, sehingga Sakura terjerembab ke punggung Sasuke. Sakurapun mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat rapat, membiarkan aroma Sasuke menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Sakura menuju kelas terakhir yang belum ia kunjungi. Kelas 1.1. Sakura berjalan bersama Hyuuga Neji sang wakil ketua Osis, dan juga bersama Hana selaku Sekretaris. Mereka mengitari semua kelas, karena mereka ingin memberikan pengumuman penting.

"Hei, ayo masuk kelas. Ketua Osis sedang berjalan menuju kelas kita. Ayo semuanya masuk!" ucap salah satu murid dari kelas 1.1. Semua murid kelas 1.1 pun berhamburan menuju bangku masing-masing. Tentu saja karena mereka takut dengan kakak kelasnya yang terkenal garang itu.

Setelah semuanya memasuki kelas, Sakura, Neji, dan Hana pun memasuki kelas tersebut."Permisi, saya mohon kalian semua untuk diam dan memerhatikan kami yang berada di depan kelas ini." Ucap Neji mewakili Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang tebal.

"Ah, semuanya sudah diam ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada menyindir. Tentu saja, walaupun mereka semua sudah duduk dengan tertib, tapi mulut mereka masih cerewet.

"Ya sudah, langsung dimulai saja Sakura." Ucap Hana.

"Baiklah.." Sakura menatap semua murid dengan seksama. "Kami disini ingin memberitahukan kalian semua, bahwa pendaftaran untuk menjadi Osis sudah dibuka dan ditutup tanggal 10 September 2014. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah pendaftaran untuk menjadi wakil dari sekolah kita, untuk pergi ke SMP Nusa Bangsa selama SMP tersebut mengadakan pensinya. Untuk menjadi wakil dari sekolah kita, tiap angkatan hanya diambil 5 orang. Jadi, untuk yang mau daftar pendaftaran terakhir 3 hari lagi, tepatnya pada tanggal 9 Agustus 2014. Sedangkan pensinya diadakan dari tanggal 29 Agustus sampai tanggal 2 September 2014. Jika ingin mengetahui berita yang lebih lengkap, kalian bisa menunjungi mading sekolah yang dekat dengan ruang osis." Ucap Sakura.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" lanjut Neji. "Kami harap kalian semua mengerti."

"Maaf ka, setiap kelas boleh mendaftar berapa orang untuk menjadi anggota osis, terus yang untuk mewakili sekolah kita ke sekolah sebelah, juga berapa orang _senpai_?" Kali ini, Hana yang menjawab, "Bebas. Tapi akan diseleksi." Anak yang bertanya itu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Neji. Dan semua anak kelas 1.1 hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, ketua kelas silahkan maju." Lanjut neji. Ketua kelas 1.1 pun maju menghadap para _senpai_ mereka. "Ini kertas pendaftaran keduanya. Kumpulkan tepat waktu, untuk yang pensi sebelum pukul 9, dan untuk yang osis juga pukul 9." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang datar dan juga nada yang dingin. Ketua kelas itupun, kembali ketempat duduknya. Sebenarnya, sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, membuat banyak adek kelasnya yang bertanya-tanya _'apakah benar Sakura seorang playgirl?'_. Sakura yang sering mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi." Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hana. Abaikan wajah Hana yang lembut dan cantik itu, karena sifatnya tetap saja dingin, sama dengan sifatnya Sakura dan Neji. Dan kelas yang ditinggalkan tersebut kembali berisik.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai berkelilingnya?" tanya Ino yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama dengan Tenten.

"Iya, kalian sudah lama di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum, bahkan kami belum memesan makanan sedikitpun." Ucap Tenten yang masih asik bermain dengan gadgetnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk angkatan kita yang akan mewakili sekolah ini." Ucap Sakura yang membuat perhatian Tenten teralihkan.

"Stop! Kita pesan makanan dulu. Aku lapar." Ucap Ino. "Pelayan.." Salah satu pelayan segera mendekati meja mereka bertiga. "Permisi, kalian mau memesan makanan apa saja?"

"Aku mie ayam spesial, jus bayam, kentang goreng, sama _Java Besse Pancake Single Ice Cream_, masing-masing 1 porsi." Ucap Sakura. "Kalau aku mie ayam spesial, jus wortel, kentang goreng, sama es krim _Single Banana Split_, di tambah krim susunya." Ucap Ino, "Kalau aku sama dengan Sakura, tapi es krimnya _Double Ice Cream Regular_ saja." Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan para gadis tersebut. "Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu yaaa.."

Setalah pelayan tersebut pergi, Ino pun membuka pembicaraan "Ahh... Enak juga ya, memesan makanan di restoran KIHS ini..."

"Aku akan masuk sekolah ini." Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Konoha Internasional High School?" tanya Ino, dan Sakura mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Ino tak percaya. "Ya." Kini, Sakura menatap Ino dan Tenten secara bergantian. "Tapi peraturannya ketat." Tambah Tenten.

"Ya, setelah aku pikir-pikir, di sini lebih asik."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa memainkan si Uchiha itu?" tanya Ino.

"Mainan baru." Ucap Tenten. "Dia akan mengikuti ke mana aku sekolah, aku yakin. Lagi pula, sudah banyak orang yang mengenaliku." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya ya ya, berarti kita tidak jadi pisah kan? Kan hanya kau yang tidak berniat masuk ke sekolah ini." Ucap Tenten.

"Iya, kita akan bersama di sini." Ucap Ino.

"Sipp." Tenten mengedipkan matanya kepada Sakura. Sakurapun hanya tersenyum.

"Makanan sudah datang. Mari kita makan." Ucap Ino saat melihat tiga pelayan sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka, dengan nampan yang berisi makanan.

.

.

.

.

"Sas, kita harus menyiapkan tenda untuk penginapan nanti." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tentu. Panggung sudah selesai dekorasinya, tinggal tempat penginapan saja. Kita harus mendekorasinya dengan sangat baik. Tanpa ada celah kekurangan sedikitpun." Ucap Sai yang masih mendekorasi tempat penginapan.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita kan juga mengadakan lomba menghias tenda?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudnya, mendekorasi agar tenda tersebut susah untuk dihias oleh sekolah pendatang, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang masih memainkan laptopnya. "Aku masih harus membuat berbagai naskah, sebaiknya kau membuat hiasan panggung saja Dobe."

"Baiklah, Teme." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Hei, apakah kalian setuju jika SMP Kartika Bangsa kita tempatkan di pusat tenda para pendatang?" tanya Sai.

"Untuk apa?" Suigetsu justru balik bertanya.

"Agar kita bisa tebar pesona, kalau kita mempunyai cewek di sekolah tersebut." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak mempunyai cewek di sana." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Itukan kau." Ucap Sai. Suigetsu hanya mendelik kesal saat mendengar ucapan rekannya itu.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu Sai." Ucap Sasuke. Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum mengejek. "Supaya kau bisa tebar pesona, bahwa kau dapat mendekati si playgirl itu?"

"Dia adiknya Tayuya." Ucap Suigetsu yang berhasil membuat Sai terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke, "Aku tau."

"Tayuya-_senpai_ mempunyai adik macam Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, karena Tayuya tidak pernah melarang adiknya berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan sekaligus. Bahkan saat Sakura ingin bunuh diri saja, Tayuya tidak mempedulikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Suigetsu. "Tidak mungkin kekasihku bersikap seperti itu Sasuke, kau jangan asal tuduh." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Aku tahu, karna aku sudah lama mengenali mereka, tanpa mereka sadari siapakah aku sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membuat mereka mengenalimu lagi? Kenapa kau harus memainkan Sakura terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Hinata yang ternyata sudah duduk disebelah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Shion.

"Kau mau selingkuh dariku Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Shion yang membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau hanya wanita menjijikkan yang kukenal." Ucap Sasuke dengan pedasnya, yang berhasil membungkam mulut Shion. Shionpun langsung beranjak pergi.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Sai. "Keterlaluan dalam memainkan Sakura. Karena, Ino bisa marah kepadaku."

"Aku tahu masalahmu Sasuke, tapi tidak harus seperti ini." Ucap Hinata lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua sembunyikan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Masa laluku." Ucap Sasuke. "Dan aku, akan tetap melakukan semua hal yang sudah kurencanakan Hinata, kau hanya perlu membantuku dan tidak membocorkannya sedikitpun. Termasuk kepada kekasihmu itu. Aku tahu, kau juga yakin siapa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya." Sasuke pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author.**

Oke, segini dulu yaa... Mohon reviewnya untuk membantu saya dalam membuat cerita yang lebih baik ya.. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan mengecewakan kalian semua.. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini..


End file.
